


More and More Everyday

by maevrii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda angsty but also not really, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevrii/pseuds/maevrii
Summary: There's a ringing in Junhui's ears, and he's not sure which voice to follow.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	More and More Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had kidult on repeat for literal weeks now and my love for this song is through the roof really
> 
> fic is based off on the song itself!! and my love for wonhui is growing everyday at this point

There’s a life Wen Junhui left behind the moment he left his country to become an idol.

Gone were the days under the sun with his friends, acting on different shows and movies, and playing with his little brother in their home. It seems so long ago reminiscing about it, but that’s a life he barely even remembers its little details anymore.

Sure he remembers faces of old friends at school, and the smell of his mother’s cooking as he passes by the kitchen. But the rest are blanketed in a haze. It’s not like Junhui chooses to forget them, why would he? But it’s not his life, not anymore, and all he can do is look ahead.

He misses those days, of course, he misses home. But there are twelve individual people calling for his name, mixes of _Moon Jun!_ or _Jun-hyung, Jun-ah!_ and even the low mumble of _Junnie_ every once in a while. It’s these times when he remembers and looks back at those people that he’s made a home for himself in this foreign country, a home he can run back to anytime—Seventeen—and for what it’s worth, Junhui won’t trade them for anything in the world.

He likes to think he’s gotten used to the life of an idol, but passing by different advertisements along the train stations, or billboards here and there on the street with his group’s faces on them, Junhui is still amazed. He reminds himself these are signs, images even to reassure how far he’s come with his members.

And it’s amazing, to say the least. He’s happy with his group, feels all the love and support of their fans and he’s ecstatic that he’s able to do what he loves—make art and bring a smile to other people’s faces and brighten their day even for a bit. It’s the best feeling, and Junhui can’t be any happier.

But the illusion of idol life wears off through the years. It’s inevitable, Junhui knew and expected this from the beginning. What with the rigorous training each one of them went through, he knows this life he’s chosen to lead won’t always be sunshine and rainbows, it never was in the first place.

Practice, practice, _practice,_ this sings like a mantra at the back of Junhui’s mind every day, and a thought he knows without asking that the others think it too. A cycle, of some sort, to find and gain that never-ending search for improvement. In singing, dancing, what ever it may be. Junhui just knows he has to keep working harder.

So of course there are days of stress and anxiety, of schedules back to back in a week, even days at times. Sicknesses here and there, and members bickering on disagreements and such. All these were inevitable, a constant ripple and possibility in their career. But Junhui tries not to mind them too much, all these are unavoidable, what more can he do?

But he’s tries not to be scared. He’s alongside twelve of the best people he could ever ask for, a home outside of home. An extension of his family. He tries not to get worried too much, since he knows that with these people, he can get through the challenges life decides to throw at him.

He’s only human after all, but a human alongside twelve of his closest friends.

But along with being human, of course there are still days when everything seems to be too much. An exterior starts to break, little by little, until it’s able to expose its interior and vulnerability.

Days of practice pass by in a blur, of working, dancing to different tracks and exercising their vocal cords. There are moments when Junhui sometimes questions his supposed capacity to endure physical activities for a long period of time; he’s an idol, it’s all part of the job and the contract he signed up for.

Back aching, legs burning from overuse, headaches here and there, these are normal days that Junhui’s accustomed himself to over the years.

But it’s not just that, far from it. Exhaustion may seem like an understatement, and Junhui can only laugh humorlessly at the thought. Physically, he’s tired. And emotionally he doesn’t always feel the best either.

Feelings of unease slowly diffuse day by day until it consumes the forefront of his mind. It’s never constant, some days it stems from lack of progress, and other days it hits too suddenly. Where it originates from, Junhui’s not always sure. And he can’t seem to understand it either.

One thing’s for certain, Junhui knows what kind of feeling it is. It’s always there at the back of his mind. It takes breaks from time to time, waking for a few hours and sleeping again. But other times, it keeps him up at night when it’s awake and taking over his thoughts. It’s those days when Junhui hates it the most.

It’s a familiar feeling, but Junhui never welcomes it.

****

Junhui knows how the fans associate him with. Of course he would, he’s been keeping up that image for years now. People see him as that quiet, funny guy that acts like a 5 year old most times, and it’s not really that far from how he really is. He knows how he’s like, but he has to admit how he’s exaggerated his personality sometimes for the sake of a fun interaction when faced with a camera.

And while he’s not really lying about his personality, there are days when he’s exhausted to keep up the image. But he’s Moon Junhwi, he has to keep up the persona right?

It didn’t need to be spoken out loud, but he knows the others know the feeling all too well. Behind closed doors, behind all the cameras, the spotlights and the microphones, is their tiny space here in the dorms where they’re allowed to feel the weight of life’s burdens and challenges together.

It’s comforting, Junhui sometimes muses, that although everything gets tiring at some point, he knows he can always rely on his members for comfort.

Random hugs and meals around the table, or playing games or just sitting beside another member while doing your own thing, Junhui can get a fresh breath of air again and be at ease. Even for just a moment.

****

"What are you so afraid of?" Junhui knows the answer, it's been the same one he repeats over and over again since he can remember.

"To disappoint." He would say automatically. Practiced, reused, but holds the same weight either way.

Those two little words, and yet they hold everything he's afraid of. To disappoint his family, his country, the fans, _his members._ There's a heavy, heavy weight he feels everyday. And although he hides it well behind his silly and bright personality, the feeling still lingers at the back of his mind at the end of the day.

He was never afraid of the dark, not really. Growing up, it always felt comforting to him: to sleep and be enveloped in the lack of light as if blocking out the remnants of the day, and closing your eyes and going off to dreamland. The quiet helps, and it lulls him to sleep within minutes, even seconds at times.

But there are nights when Junhui feels like he’s suffocating, eyes darting from one point to another, and feels as if something is lurking in the shadows.

It’s weird, if he has to be honest. During these times he’s in a weird moment in time when everyone should be asleep on their beds, resting from the day and getting ready for the next.

But it’s during these times that the voices in his head are too loud. Voices of dread, anxiety and different murmurs swim around in his mind, and with the lack of noise from the room, there’s nothing to distract himself with.

It’s a weird sensation, and Junhui never really understood it either. He always felt as though he has all the time in the world, a place where he can escape from his problems, even for a bit, and time seems to freeze.

A sort of illusion, a moment where the expanse of time you think that you have stretches before you.

His problems from the previous day has passed, and it feels as though that instant is extending between now and the moment he has to wake up later in the day. There’s no pressure, or the weighing burden of life on his shoulders.

He can be Junhui, he can pretend to be the little kid still thinking of big dreams under the moonlight of his small room back in Shenzhen. He can be himself for a while. He’s got time, right? _Right?_

But he knows he’ll only be lying to himself, only trying in vein to avoid his conflicts for a while. The inevitable ticking of each second would pass, and Junhui would succumb to sleep and wake again for another day.

Even in the early hours of the morning, with the clock just passing through the first hour of the day, Junhui knows his way through the dorms’ corridor all too well.

With barely any light and silence meeting him every time he tiptoes his way through the halls, he still gets to the door easily, path familiar as he’s done too many times to count.

Wonwoo’s door is always unlocked, free for Junhui to enter whenever the night seems to close into him too much and the ringing in his ears won’t stop.

Junhui is always met with the faint smell of a floral aroma whenever he enters the room. What kind of flower, he’s not really sure. But it’s light and calming, familiar and comfortable and Junhui thinks it matches Wonwoo well.

His room is always neat, books and papers organized well on one side and computer unit set up tidily on the other. But Junhui will see tiny bits of his things standing out from Wonwoo’s room and it brings a smile to his face anyway.

A hoodie Junhui deems one of his favorites flung over a chair, some Chinese and jelly snacks strewn over a desk in one corner, a small black cat plushie that matches with his brown one back in his room. They’re all tiny bits of Junhui, and he’s never unwelcomed there.

Most of the time, Wonwoo’s fast asleep, mouth slightly agape and snoring softy. Other days, he’s playing games on his phone or on his computer when their schedules aren’t too tight, and he can risk staying up later than usual.

What ever the case, the younger boy would welcome him with open arms, a smile on his face, and a tight and comforting hug and pull him over the bed to rest.

Junhui would be lying if he said he never felt guilty barging in his room at the oddest of times, but then Wonwoo would always remind him that it’s okay, reassure him of his doubts, and press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ll be alright, I’m here for you.”

And sometimes that’s all Junhui needs. They’re common words often used just to fill up the spaces of a conversation, of empty promises of reassurance and such from people he’s not so close with.

But during these nights with the stars and moon as their only company, Junhui can feel the weight of Wonwoo’s words and he knows he really means it. It’s comforting, and he falls into a dreamless sleep during these nights.

Junhui always found the most comfort in Wonwoo even before feelings got involved.

It seems so long ago trying to remember what happened the first time Junhui accepted the idea. Another tiring day of practice and doubts, and members trying to cheer each other up from the day’s exhaustion.

Junhui was huddled in one corner of the practice room trying to catch his breath. Head hung low between his knees and sweat trickling down his sides, breath coming in large gulps of air.

There’s movement on his side, and a warm body pressed itself against his. He didn’t look up at first, but a water bottle was gently pushed into his hands and it’s Wonwoo, drinking from his own bottle.

No words were exchanged as the two drank together side by side. Junhui’s body was warm from their points of contact, but he didn’t mind it. He leaned on one hand, and Wonwoo’s fingertips brushed against his behind their backs. A shy of a touch and barely there, but a touch nonetheless.

A silent reminder understood without words. _I’m here._

Practice continued again after a while, but Junhui felt lighter. There’s a small weight gone from his shoulders, and the haze in his mind cleared. It’s small, but it was enough.

Wonwoo is always quiet when it comes to comforting others in a public area, but Junhui knows. He can feel his presence just fine.

His little actions differ from time to time, between small pats against the shoulder, rubbing circles against the small of his back, and even whispers of reassurance when Junhui’s not feeling too well.

They’re all small acts that’s often mistaken for something else by the public eye, but Junhui pays them no mind. It’s something only the two of them and the members understand, and he’d like to keep it that way.

Moments like these eventually evolve into something more. Pats against the back become soft kisses here and there, and whispers of reassurance transfer to the bedroom in the middle of the night as they try to sleep.

It’s something Junhui thinks he’s used to by now. The soft sensation of lips against his forehead and the warmth seeping through tangled arms and legs at night. But it still leaves a fluttering warmth in his stomach anyway, and Junhui finds comfort in those moments.

Peace envelopes the sleeping boy’s features, and Junhui feels guilty for barging in at half past two in the morning. It’s already happened a number of times before, he tries to remind himself. Wonwoo loves sleep, yet he never got mad at him, nor raised his voice or got annoyed from being woken up.

Yet every one of those times, Junhui still felt selfish. Why does he wake Wonwoo up from his own needed sleep just to take care of Junhui’s own incapability of rest?

There’s a stinging in his chest as he tries to leave, but Wonwoo wakes from the noise of movement anyway.

"Junnie? What's wrong?" Wonwoo’s eyes shine from the window’s glow, rubbing small circles around Junhui’s wrist from where he holds it and sharing his warmth from the tips of his fingertips. He's still trying to fight off sleep, but Junhui still sees the struggle in his eyes to stay awake.

"Just—I can't sleep. That's all." _That's not all._

Silence answers him, but Wonwoo stretches his other arm out and pulls the older boy towards his bed. “Come here.”

It’s a familiar position. Arms coming to rest around the other, legs tangled and hair amess. But it’s a usual sight and Junhui eases into it. The warmth is welcoming and he can feel at peace again.

A light kiss is pressed against the tip of his nose, accompanied by a soft _Sleep well_ as sleep overtakes the younger boy.

Wonwoo has always been quick at falling asleep—during car rides and trips, even between sets and performances—Junhui would always laugh endearingly at the boy and leave a quick kiss or two when no one was looking whenever he had the chance.

It was always a game between the two of them, to land quick kisses whenever the other had fallen into slumber. It’s silly and neither one of them would actually win anything from the small game, but it’s theirs.

Neck craning upwards, Junhui presses a kiss to the sleeping boy’s lower neck. Wonwoo’s pulse beats rhythmically, continuous against the touch and Junhui calms down.

Wonwoo’s heart beats under the press of his fingertips against his chest. One, two, three, it’s a constant pattern to remind himself to breathe.

Breathe in, and out. In, out, in, and out. And Junhui falls asleep to the beating of Wonwoo’s heart filling his ears.

“Aren’t you scared?” The idea comes out in a whisper, but the younger boy hears him and pauses his game either way.

It’s late afternoon as the two lay on Junhui’s bed, bathing under the glow of the orange and yellow light. The moment is calming, refreshing, and Wonwoo appears so soft under the rays of the dying sunlight. 

Wonwoo looks up from his position lying between Junhui’s legs. Back pressed against the latter, he looks at an upside down Junhui above him. “Of what, Junnie?”

Junhui laughs and kisses the younger’s forehead, hands finding the other’s and lacing their fingers together. They’re warm from his phone, and Junhui presses his lips to Wonwoo’s fingertips as well.

Junhui hums and continues playing with their fingers. Eyes downcast and focused on their hands, he sighs. “I don’t know. For tomorrow, and the day after that, and then the next…”

There’s a pause as Junhui trails off, and Wonwoo drops his phone on the bed and sits up straighter, head bumping lightly against Junhui’s and leaning against it.

The younger adds pressure to Junhui’s fingertips as he stares down at their hands. “What brought this about?”

“I’m not sure.” Junhui smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Just thinking out loud, I guess.”

Again, silence. But it’s not uncomfortable of the sort. Junhui knows Wonwoo’s just thinking, carefully considering his words for an appropriate answer and contemplating one side to another. It takes a moment, but Wonwoo finally speaks after a while.

“I think there’s always this underlying feeling of fear for everyone when it comes to the future. No one can be certain what’ll happen right?” Wonwoo smiles, and continues. “Even us as idols, there’s all this uncertainty of what we’ll do next.”

Junhui agrees easily, of course he knows. “And of course I’m scared as well, but I guess it’s pointless to be afraid of something that hasn’t happened yet. I’m just trying to live for today first before the next.”

Wonwoo’s words are simple and straight to the point, but it leaves Junhui speechless anyway. Silence stretches before them for a few more seconds, and Junhui lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, yeah I guess. You’re right.”

What he wants to say, he’s not sure. But Junhui can only hope that Wonwoo understands by the way he tightens his hold against their fingers. The latter doesn’t comment on it, but tightens his hold just the same.

“Tomorrow may be hard, or maybe it won’t. We won’t really know unless we face it, right?”

"You're not sleeping, Junnie." Junhui startles at Wonwoo's voice and looks up, eyes shining brightly from the light outside and an amused little smile accompanying it.

"I—I thought you were sleeping. Why are _you_ awake?"

"You're not really lying still, you know." Junhui flushes and mutters out an apology before looking away. A sigh follows, and Junhui’s chin is being lifted up as he stares into Wonwoo’s worried eyes.

“I can’t hear your thoughts. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

And that’s just it. It’s scary to realize just how much a simple question can trigger something in a person, whether intentional or not. A short inquiry, and all the feelings pent up inside would break loose.

There’s a crack in his voice, followed by a sharp intake of breath, and Junhui’s crying. It’s been so long—too long since he last cried. For what reason, he’s not really sure. All he knows is something inside him finally cracked from all the pressure of the emotions he’s hidden away, and now he can’t seem to stop.

Soft hands find their way to Junhui’s face, hastily wiping off the tears accompanied by a worried, “Hey, hey look at me. Just breathe, okay? Breathe.” And other words of comfort.

Junhui hears soft murmurs and feels steady hands around him through the haze, rubbing circular motions onto his back and hugging him close to the other’s chest.

Wonwoo turns silent as the minutes pass, letting Junhui cry and breathe as much as he can. The motions along his back don’t stop, and Junhui finds it a soothing distraction.

“I don’t know, I… really just don’t know.” It’s a soft whisper, barely audible even in the dead of night, but Wonwoo still hears him.

“You don’t have to have a reason to cry, it’s okay to just let out what ever it is you're feeling.”

Silence stretches for a moment, breaths heavy and slow as the two lay still. Junhui’s tired. So, so tired as he tries to catch his breath with deep intakes of air. He sits up sluggishly, and Wonwoo follows.

“Don’t you get tired? It’s the same thing over and over again.” There’s a crack in his voice, and Junhui can’t meet Wonwoo’s eyes.

There’s no hesitation as Wonwoo answers. “No. Please don’t think that.”

“Then give me a good reason why I shouldn’t.”

“I just don’t, and I’ve never bee—”

“But I feel like I’m weighing you down!” Angry tears prickle around Junhui’s eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. All he’s waiting for is any indication, any sign of struggle from the boy opposite of him of having to deal with him too many times to his liking. There’s a bridge inside him linked to the younger boy, and he feels like it could collapse at any moment. Just a tiny bit more weight, a tiny burden left, and it’ll be gone. Broken. He’s only waiting.

“And I’m telling you, you’re not!” Silence rings in his ears and Junhui can only stare at Wonwoo’s pained expression. “You’re not, okay? Please believe me.” The latter comes out as a whisper, and Junhui is left speechless. Never has Wonwoo raised his voice at him, and the tone stings, but the gravity of his words silences him more.

And Junhui wants to know why. Why, even after every visit to his room at the oddest of hours in the morning, after every breakdown during and outside of practice, after every single moment when Junhui questions everything around him and his emotions get the best of him, why is Wonwoo still _here_?

It’s a thought that’s been nagging him for months without end, and the feeling of guilt rises day by day and now he can’t contain it anymore. “Then why?” Because Junhui still can’t understand, and he just wants to _know._

Wonwoo stares, unblinking, but his answer comes out in a low whisper. “I know how you feel. Believe me, I do, and I don’t think you realize it.” Wonwoo’s not angry, no. Junhui knows him well enough to know this isn’t how he acts in the face of fury. No—his tone is pleading, empathic, he just wants Junhui to understand.

Junhui feels a chill run down his spine, feels as if he’s a deer caught in the headlights. “What—” he chokes, but his words are lost and he can’t find anything else to say.

There’s a sigh, and Wonwoo grips Junhui’s hands with his own. The latter knows his hands have gone cold and icy to the touch, but if Wonwoo notices, he doesn’t say anything.

“As much as you come to me for your own comfort, I don’t think you realize how much you help me as well.” Wonwoo’s voice is soft, but holds meaning and a finality to it. “I know I’m not as expressive as you may be, but I break down a lot of times too. I feel the burdens of life just as much as you do. I know and understand what you’re feeling all too well, Junnie. That’s why I’m still here.”

There’s a glint in Wonwoo’s eyes and Junhui still can’t seem to find his words.

“You’re not being selfish at all. Yes, you wake me up in the middle of the night at ungodly hours, and you come to me most of the time when you’re not feeling too well. But I understand why, and I’m more than willing to help you out since you do the same for me, too. You calm me down and help me breathe through my own challenges.”

Tears prickle behind Junhui’s eyes, but for a completely different reason from a few moments ago. But he shakes his head, refuses to accept his words. “But it’s still tiring, right? Day after day after _day_. Same feelings, same frustrations, same _everything._ You always say the same thing, yet this head can’t seem to wrap around that idea and—”

“Then what am I here for?” Wonwoo interrupts. Junhui’s taken aback and stares, eyes wide. “Wha—?”

“What am I here for then, Jun? I got together with you not because of sympathy or pity, I wasn’t forced into this, you know that right?” Junhui can only nod. “So along with being with you, I’ve accepted long ago that there’ll be moments like these that’ll happen. Our relationship isn’t a one way thing, it’s two way where we can _both_ lean on each other for comfort. Loving you came naturally.”

Wonwoo gently holds Junhui’s face with both hands, thumbs caressing over the soft expanse of skin he can reach. Foreheads touching and eyes staring, Junhui can’t escape Wonwoo’s gaze anymore. But it’s soft and gentle, eyes filled with emotion and a familiar look he knows is only reserved for him.

“You’re not alone, you were never alone, okay?” Wonwoo’s voice comes just above a whisper, and Junhui’s scared to make another sound in fear of shattering the moment they’ve created. “You have me and the members. We resemble one another having our own conflicts. Please don’t think you’re a burden because we have our own hidden challenges, yet you’re one of the people that helps us through the day even if you don’t realize it.”

There’s a tightness is Junhui’s chest, and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

“And even if your brain won’t believe that,” Wonwoo smiles teasingly, flicks Junhui’s forehead lightly and earns a pout and a small smile from the other boy. “You still have me at the end of it all. I’ll be here to remind you time and time again,” Wonwoo presses a soft kiss to Junhui’s lips, and there’s no rush, no pressure, just a barely there touch just like Wonwoo’s usual acts of comfort. “That everything will be okay. We’ll figure it out together.”

And it’s annoying that Wonwoo knows there’s a part of Junhui’s brain that needs the constant validation and reassurance from the other boy from time to time. It’s a feeling that Junhui can’t ever help but feel, something too sudden at times that leaves him anxious for hours, even days at times. But he laughs anyway, because he _does_ understand.

Wonwoo leans forward, gaze soft and smile light, and Junhui can’t look away.

“So please,” a soft hand finds its way to Junhui’s cheek, who in turn leans into the touch and sighs quietly. “Stay here with me?”

It’s a question they both already know the answer to without words, but Junhui lets out a wet giggle and leans forward to embrace the other boy. Quiet laughter escapes from the two, but their holds are tight, yet still gentle.

“Of course I will.” Junhui’s answer is barely above a breath, but Wonwoo hears, he always does.

“Don’t worry for tomorrow, Junnie. You’ll always have me with you.”

Sunlight seeps through the curtains and between Junhui’s eyelids, but the boy refuses to wake and groans into the pillow. It’s not until Wonwoo crawls on top of him that he finally rouses, playfully shoving him off and laughing lightly.

“Can’t believe _I’m_ waking you up now. What happened to my early bird, Moon Junnie?” There’s a fake sob and Wonwoo wipes away an imaginary tear from his eye. Junhui laughs and throws a pillow at his face and, unsurprisingly, the other boy catches it with ease.

“Gone and probably dead in a ditch somewhere.”

Wonwoo fake sobs harder, and Junhui groans and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up. He laughs, pulls down Wonwoo for a quick peck on the cheek and pokes him by the ribs. “Hey!” Wonwoo pokes him back at one of his ticklish spots, and Junhui shrieks and erupts in laughter as the other boy continues tickling him.

“It’s—too e—early in the morn—ing for this, Won. Stooop.” Junhui screams in between laughs, and Wonwoo finally stops.

Wonwoo grins, unapologetic, and pulls him out the door. Steps light as they make their way through the hall and out into the living room, most of the members are already awake on their phones, eating breakfast, and chatting away through the morning.

“Good morning, hyung!” Seokmin greets as they pass by. Junhui smiles and exchanges his own greeting, and Wonwoo is pouting and narrowing his eyes at the younger. “Hey, where’s my greeting?” The two exchange playful banter as the rest of the members start filling in the empty seats around the area.

Quiet laughter erupts as the two go back and forth, and Junhui smiles, trying to memorize their smiling faces, remember the quiet laughter of each one and tries to live through this small, fleeting moment in the sanctity of their dorms.

It’s Wonwoo who interrupts his musings. Smile wide and eyes crinkling by the corners, the younger pulls him towards the kitchen to eat and start the day properly. He lets out a short laugh and lets himself be pulled away, voices trailing behind as they go.

It’s another day, and he breathes in the possibilities set out for the hours to come. Quiet chatter and mixes of screams and laughter replace the ringing in Junhui’s ears as he follows Wonwoo.

Fingers interlaced and smile wide, Junhui feels a lightness in his chest, and he refuses to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short disclaimer but there are some parts that are based off on my own experiences with anxiety, so i can't really speak for everyone since we may have different understandings and experiences when it comes to these kinds of situations. but everyone's reasonings and experiences are valid and i hope what ever you're going through, you'll be able to make it work in the end 
> 
> comments and/or kudos will be greatly appreciated ♡ thank you for reading!!


End file.
